The Boston Air Raid
The Boston Air Raid is an American professional wrestling tag team consisting of identical twin brothers Gage and Gavin Braddock (born October 19, 1997) currently signed to a developmental contract with Omega Wrestling Alliance. Early Life Gage Joseph Braddock and Gavin Jonah Braddock were born and initially raised in Chestnut Hill, Massachusetts. Gavin is five minutes older than Gage. Their parents are former wrestlers Clay Braddock and Gemma Vega. Their father is originally from Little Rock, Arkansas; their mother is from Chicago, Illinois and is of partial Spanish and Portuguese ancestry. At the time of their birth, their parents were employed by the now-defunct Millenium Wrestling Federation, which was based in Boston. In early 2008, soon after the promotion closed, the family relocated to Detroit, Michigan, settling in the city's Indian Village neighborhood. In Detroit, their parents continued to be involved in wrestling, working for EXODUS Pro (eventually becoming writers and promoters), and their mother also became a trainer at Madam Vega's Wrestling School for Girls, which is run by their aunt, "Madam" Marie Vega. They were amateur wrestlers at Southeastern High School before graduating in 2016. In addition, Gage played baseball and Gavin played basketball. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career (2013 - 2016) The twins began training under their father in July 2013, eventually debuting in EXODUS Pro in May 2014 under their real names, while being collectively addressed as The Braddock Bombers. They went on to become two-time EXODUS Pro Tag Team Champions before departing in September 2016. Elite Answers Wrestling (2017 - 2018) NEO (2017 - 2018) The Braddocks attended an EAW tryout camp in June 2016, and were signed to developmental contracts in August. After finishing their EXODUS Pro commitments, they reported to the EAW Performance Center to undergo medical tests. They debuted as faces after being brought to television in January 2017. Though they were still using their real names as their ring names, they were now collectively being addressed as The Boston Air Raid. In October 2017, they acquired their cousin Cassidy Vega as their manager. Vega left that post in December. The received their first shot at the NEO Tag Team Championships in January, coming up short against then-titleholders the Valhalla Death Squad. In February, after Valhalla Death Squad successfully defended the titles once against Otto Knight and Sterling Knight, they turned heel for the first time in their NEO tenure by attacking both teams. Soon thereafter, they formed an alliance with Jayden Carter, who was chasing the NEO Championship. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2018 - present) OWT (2018 - present) The Braddocks signed a developmental contract with OWA in April 2018. At OWT's first exclusive free-per-view, OWT Uprising: New York, they competed in a Triple Threat Tag Team match against The Blade Brothers and Valhalla Death Squad to crown the inaugural OWT Tag Team Champions; Valhalla Death Squad went on to win the match. Other Media The Braddocks are cast members on OWT Embedded, an OWA Network series detailing the personal and professional lives of OWT wrestlers. Personal Life Gage and Gavin currently reside in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. They come from a wrestling family; their parents are Clay Braddock and Gemma Vega, Marie Vega is their aunt, Sean Grey is their uncle, and Cassidy Vega, Mia Marie Vega, and Corrina Grey are their cousins. They are good friends with stablemate Jayden Carter, Chantal LeBeau, Nathan Quinn, Candice Blair Ava, and Serenity Scorpio. In Wrestling * Double-team finishing moves ** Boston Massacre (Inverted Death Valley driver (Gage)/springboard diving knee drop (Gavin) combination) ** Public Enemy #1 (Spinning sole kick by Gage followed by a superkick from Gavin and then finished with a simultaneous jumping enzuigiri from Gage/superkick by Gavin combination) * Double-team signatures moves ** Backbreaker hold (Gavin)/running stomp (Gage) combination ** Corkscrew neckbreaker by Gavin onto Gage's knee ** Doomsday (Inverted sitout side slam (Gage)/running cutter (Gavin) combination) ** Double-team slingshot suplex ** Double-team rope-hung DDT ** Inverted atomic drop (Gage) followed by a running arched big boot (Gavin) ** Irish whip by Gavin into a belly-to-belly suplex by Gage ** Kneeling side slam by Gage followed by a standing 450-degree splash by Gavin ** Legsweep/spinning wheel kick combination ** Multiple stereo kick variations *** Big boot *** Drop *** Enzuigiri *** Roundhouse *** Savate ** Reverse STO (Gage)/jumping enzuigiri (Gavin) combination ** Wheelbarrow hold by Gavin into a slingshot sitout facebuster by Gage * Managers ** Cassidy Vega * Entrance themes ** "Help Is On the Way" by Rise Against (May 2014 - September 2016) ** "Devil's Calling" by Parkway Drive (January 2017 - February 2018) ** "My Own Summer (Shove It)" by Deftones (February 2018 - present) ** "OMG" by Vic Mensa & Pusha T (February - March 2018; used while teaming with Jayden Carter) Category:OWA personnel Category:OWT Alphas Category:Tag teams Category:1997 births Category:Twins Category:Second-generation wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:People from Boston, Massachusetts